This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Genentech was supporting the maintenance and treatment of a number of diabetic rhesus monkeys at the CNPRC. The animals may be used to provide research samples for analysis or future preclinical research studies. Animals with spontaneously occurring diabetes or animals that have developed diabetes during prolonged consumption of sugar (fructose) sweetened beverages are being maintained. Blood samples are drawn for clinical monitoring, and medications (insulin) is administered by subcutaneous injection to stabilize body weight and blood glucose levels.